Hilo:FranziskaAE/@comment-170.51.58.243-20161012013545/@comment-170.51.58.162-20161012040221
Archivo:Akira atravesada por el kagune de Mitsuki.jpg Archivo:Akira bloquea el fuego de Tatara.png Archivo:Akira decide proteger a Seidou.jpg Archivo:Akira hablando con Seidou.png Archivo:Akira salva a Seidou.png Archivo:Akira siente pesar por Seidou.jpg Archivo:Akira y Amon visitan el cementerio..jpg Archivo:Amon Descubre a Donato.png Archivo:Amon Ejercitandose.png Archivo:Amon capturado por Ginkui.jpg Archivo:Amon con la Arata.png Archivo:Amon corta el brazo a Seidou.jpg Archivo:Amon descubre a Donato.png Archivo:Amon descubre el secreto de Donato.png Archivo:Amon durante la invasión a la Isla Ru.png Archivo:Amon ejercitandose.png Archivo:Amon llora la muerte de su Sensei.png Archivo:Amon se une al CCG.png Archivo:Amon vs Kaneki.png Archivo:Amon vs Seidou.png Archivo:Amon vs Touka.png Archivo:Amon vs los Hermanos Bin.png Archivo:Amon y Mado hablando con Kie.png Archivo:Anteiku - Tokyo Ghoul Live Action 2016.jpg Archivo:Aoi Yuu.jpg Archivo:Aparece una sombra misteriosa.png Archivo:Arima's squad at the final stand of their leader.jpg Archivo:Arima.jpg Archivo:Arima detiene a Taishi.png Archivo:Arima le corta el brazo a Eto.gif Archivo:Arima se suicida.jpg Archivo:Arima y Fura hablando sobre los ghoul.png Archivo:Arte de Hairu..png Archivo:Ataque de yoshimura1.gif Archivo:Ataque sincronizado de los Hermanos Bin.png Archivo:Ayato gif.gif Archivo:Banjou redeado por el aogiri.png Archivo:Banjou salva a Kei y Koutou.png Archivo:Banjou visita el Anteiku.png Archivo:Banjou vs Hermano Bien.png Archivo:Brazo de Seidou, que fue arrancado por Noro regerandose.png Archivo:Cabeza de Seidou prendida en llamas.png Archivo:Carta de Despedia de Seidou.png Archivo:Chunta le pica el ojo a Touka.png Archivo:Chuu Hachiwaka sorprende a Irimi.PNG Archivo:CsTKpIuVUAE-WX3.jpg Archivo:Cumpleaños de Nakarai.png Archivo:Deadman-wonderland-3904199.jpg Archivo:Descarga.jpg Archivo:Donato como un "payaso".jpg Archivo:El Búho hace su aparición.PNG Archivo:El buho contraataca .png Archivo:El cabello de Kaneki se torna en un color blanco.PNG Archivo:El ojo de Seidou es penetrado por un cuchillo.png Archivo:Enji en el Anteiku.png Archivo:Enji esquivando los ataques de Mougan.png Archivo:Enji feliz al ver a Kankei.png Archivo:Enji recibiendo ataques de Mougan.png Archivo:Enji vs Mougan.png Archivo:Eto.gif Archivo:Eto cambiando de Forma.png Archivo:Eto cambiando de forma.png Archivo:Eto como "X".png Archivo:Eto como "X" Anime.png Archivo:Eto de Bebe .png Archivo:Eto derrotada por Nimura.jpg Archivo:Eto gif.gif Archivo:Eto hablando con Kanou.png Archivo:Eto huye.png Archivo:Eto muestra interes en Amon.png Archivo:Eto revela su identidad.png Archivo:Eto se burla de Kanae.png Archivo:Eto se libera de su encarcelamiento.PNG Archivo:Eto se tranforma en el buho.gif Archivo:Eto vs Arima.png Archivo:Eto y Tatara durante el ataque del CCG.png Archivo:Familia Yasuhisa..png Archivo:Fdz.png Archivo:Floppy en el laboratorio.PNG Archivo:Forma final de Noro vista otro angulo.png Archivo:Forma perfecta del Arata.PNG Archivo:Fumika Shimizu.jpg Archivo:Fura visita a Aki.png Archivo:Furuta corta el Kakuja de Eto con su Kagune..png Archivo:Furuta dice que quiere la super paz.jpg Archivo:Gggg.jpg Archivo:Giphy.gif Archivo:Habilidad de Noro para Girar su cabeza 180.png Archivo:Haise vs. Seidou-0.png Archivo:Hakatori en el calendario de RE.png Archivo:Hdg.png Archivo:Hermano Bin apunto de atacar.png Archivo:Hermano Bin se da cuenta del escape.png Archivo:Hermanos Bin durante el ataque del CCG.png Archivo:Hermanos Bin gif.gif Archivo:Hermanos mayor derrotado por Amon.png Archivo:Hermanos menor derrotado por Amon .png Archivo:Hide, Kaneki y Kimi en la Kamii.png Archivo:Hide.jpg Archivo:Hide Manga.png Archivo:Hide a salvo en el Anteiku.png Archivo:Hide a salvo en el Anteiku Anime.png Archivo:Hide dice a Kaneki lo interesante de su libro.png Archivo:Hide dice a Kankeki lo muy interesante que esta su libro..png Archivo:Hide durante el Asalto a Anteiku.png Archivo:Hide en el CCG.png Archivo:Hide en el Remake del Capitulo 1 de Tokyo Ghoul.png Archivo:Hide es golpeado por Nishiki.png Archivo:Hide hablando con Kaneki.png Archivo:Hide hablando con Kaneki sobre la muerte de Mado y Kusaba.png Archivo:Hide hablando con su amigo.png Archivo:Hide hablando sobre la muerte de investigadores.png Archivo:Hide junto a Kaneki en el Anteiku.png Archivo:Hide junto a Kaneki en la Universidad .png Archivo:Hide le pide a Kaneki ser su amigo.png Archivo:Hide menciona que quiere unirse a la invesitgación.png Archivo:Hide molestando a Touka.png Archivo:Hide molestanto a Touka.png Archivo:Hide se despide de Kaneki.png Archivo:Hide se preocupa.png Archivo:Hide se reune con Hide.png Archivo:Hide se reune con Kaneki.png Archivo:Hide visita a Kaneki en el Anteiku.png Archivo:Hide visita a Kaneki en el Anteiku Anime.png Archivo:Hinami ataca a Mado.png Archivo:Hinami comiendo Anime.png Archivo:Hinami junto a sus amigos volviendo a Casa.png Archivo:Hinami le pide ayuda a Kaneki Anime.png Archivo:Hinami libera su kagune Anime.png Archivo:Hinami y su madre acorralados por investigadores Anime.png Archivo:Hinami y sus amigos volviendo a casa.png Archivo:Houji ante Tatara.jpg Archivo:Houji decapitado por Seidou.jpg Archivo:Irimi como camarera del Anteiku Archivo:Irimi derrotada.png Archivo:Irimi salvada por Kaneki.png Archivo:Jack asesina de los amigos de Ryou.png Archivo:Jack hiere a Aki.png Archivo:Jack libera su kagune.png Archivo:Kagune Bikaku de Hakatori..png Archivo:Kagune Rinkaku de Furuta.png Archivo:Kagune de Eto.png Archivo:Kagune de Mutsuki V2.png Archivo:Kagune de Mutsuki atraviesa a Akira.png Archivo:Kagune de Naki de perfil.jpg Archivo:Kagune de Noro1.gif Archivo:Kagune de Yakumo en Tokyo Ghoul Jack.png Archivo:Kagune de noro.gif Archivo:Kagune de noro version 2.gif Archivo:Kakugan de Ayato.png Archivo:Kakugan de Eto.jpg Archivo:Kakugan de Eto.png Archivo:Kakugan de Nishiki.png Archivo:Kakugan de Tatara.png Archivo:Kakuja de Kurona.png Archivo:Kakuja de Yamori.gif Archivo:Kakuja definicion.png Archivo:Kanae Joven.JPG Archivo:Kanae Torturada..png Archivo:Kanae encuentra a Mutsuki.png Archivo:Kanae llora ante las palabras del buen Tsukiyama.png Archivo:Kanae sostiene la cabeza cortada de Shimoguchi.jpg Archivo:Kanae y Chie.png Archivo:Kaneki, con su forma Kakuja luchando contra Arima.PNG Archivo:Kaneki Remasterizado.jpg Archivo:Kaneki Vs Amon.png Archivo:Kaneki comienza a alucinar con Hide.PNG Archivo:Kaneki el mejor.jpg Archivo:Kaneki junto a Hide caminando en Kamii.png Archivo:Kaneki ken current 3 by uchihaclanancestor-d814n4v.png Archivo:Kaneki le dice a Hide que esta solo sin el.png Archivo:Kaneki pre aogiri.png Archivo:Kaneki recuerda cuando conocio a Hide.png Archivo:Kaneki recuerda cuando conocio a Hide Anime.png Archivo:Kaneki vs Amon.png Archivo:Kaneki vs Hermano Bin.png Archivo:Kaneki vs amon.gif Archivo:Kaneki vs amon1.gif Archivo:Kanou Manga.png Archivo:Kanou le dice a Seidou que es un ghoul.png Archivo:Kanou muestra su creación.png Archivo:Kaya durante el ataque al Anteiku.jpg Archivo:Kaya en el Anteiku.png Archivo:Keijin Corta las Extremidades de Kurona.png Archivo:Ken Kaneki Post Aogiri.png Archivo:Kijima Jail.png Archivo:Kijima and Furuta's character profile.jpg Archivo:Kijima asesina a Kurei.png Archivo:Kijima durante el exterminio de la familia Tsukiyama.png Archivo:Kijima en Tokyo Ghoul Jail.png Archivo:Kijima junto al escuadrón Ihei.png Archivo:Kijima muerto.png Archivo:Kijima se reune con Sasaki.png Archivo:Kneki vs shinohara.gif Archivo:Korona en llega al laboratorio de Kanou.png Archivo:Koutarou Amon en el Ending 9 de Tokyo Ghoul √A.png Archivo:Kugan de Irimi.png Archivo:Kurona's kakuja mask.png Archivo:Kurona convirtiendose en un ghoul.png Archivo:Kurona cuando tenia 15 años.png Archivo:Kurona en RE.jpeg Archivo:Kurona escapa de Suzuya y su escuadra.png Archivo:Kurona kakuja .jpeg Archivo:Kurona kakuja mask.jpeg Archivo:Kurona vs Okahira.png Archivo:Kurona y Nashiro.png Archivo:La sonrisa de Kanae se desvanece.png Archivo:Lantern.gif Archivo:Leoimage-01.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-02-0.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-07.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-08.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-10.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-12.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-14.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-16.jpg Archivo:Leoimage-17.jpg Archivo:Llegada del escuadron quinx.jpg Archivo:M.gif Archivo:Maru confronta a Yoshitoki.jpg Archivo:Marude dando ordenes.png Archivo:Marude le dispara a Yoshitoki.png Archivo:Mascara Kakuja Kurona.png Archivo:Mascara Kakuja Tatara Proceso.png Archivo:Mascara Kakuja Yoshimura.png Archivo:Mascara de Aogiri.png Archivo:Mascara de Aogiri V2.png Archivo:Matasaka durante el discurso de Eto.png Archivo:Matasaka golpea a Kaneki.jpg Archivo:Matsumae's Kagune.png Archivo:Matsumae remata a Kijima.png Archivo:Matsuri llega a la escena de muerte de su padre.jpg Archivo:Medio-Humano.png Archivo:Miembros de V ante Yoshimura.jpg Archivo:Miembros de aogiri.png Archivo:Mougan Tanakamaru aparece ante Enji Koma.PNG Archivo:Mougan perfora el pecho de Enji.png Archivo:Muerte de Noro.jpg Archivo:Mustuki reaparece.png Archivo:Mutsuki muerde a Seidou.png Archivo:Naki defiende a miza.png Archivo:Nashiro herida de muerte..png Archivo:Nishiki Nishio Actual.png Archivo:Nishiki golpea a Hide.png Archivo:Nishiki sorprende a Kurona.jpg Archivo:Nishio como serpiente.jpg Archivo:Nishio en -re.jpg Archivo:Nishio es atravesado por el kagune de Roma.jpg Archivo:Noro atacando las oficinas del CCG.png Archivo:Noro con su reloj.png Archivo:Noro contra la CCG.png Archivo:Noro durante el asalto a Anteiku.png Archivo:Noro en el Pasado.png Archivo:Noro es derrotado.png Archivo:Noro gif.gif Archivo:Noro herido gravemente por Shirazu.png Archivo:Noro recibe a Eto.png Archivo:Noro se come a Seidou.png Archivo:Noro se presenta ante el Escuadron Qinxk.png Archivo:Noro se presenta ante el Escuadron Quinx.png Archivo:Noro se reune con Kuzen.png Archivo:Noro viene por Yamori.png Archivo:Noro vs CCG.png Archivo:Ogata interrumpe a Arima y Fura.png Archivo:Oizumi Yo.jpg Archivo:Okahira como quinx.png Archivo:Okahira es derrotado por Kurona.png Archivo:Okahira le rompe el cuello a Kurona.jpg Archivo:Owl y Akira.png Archivo:Perfil de Yumitsu en el Volumen 6 de RE.png Archivo:Portada re 92.jpg Archivo:Portada re 94.jpg Archivo:Primer Encuentro Akira y Amon.png Archivo:Primer encuentro entre Amon y Akira.png Archivo:Primera aparicion de Eto.png Archivo:Primera aparicion de Noro Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Amon.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Chunta.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Chunta Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Hide.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Hide Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Hinami.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Noro.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Seidou.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Seidou Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Tatara.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Tatara Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de Yamori.png Archivo:Primera aparición de los Hermanos Bien Anime.png Archivo:Primera aparición de los Hermanos Bin.png Archivo:Primera aparicón de Amon Manga.png Archivo:Primera aparicón de Yamori.png Archivo:Proyectiles impactando a Irimi.png Archivo:Quinque Altamente.gif Archivo:Quinque Ginkui.jpg Archivo:Quinque de Chuu.gif Archivo:Quinque de misaka.gif Archivo:Quinque sin nombre de Yumitsu..jpg Archivo:Quinque sin nombre destruido por Jason.png Archivo:Re 89 Introduccion.jpg Archivo:Re 89 Tatara Derrotado.png Archivo:Re 92 Introduccion.png Archivo:Re 95.jpg Archivo:Recuerdos de Akira.jpg Archivo:Regeneracion Kurona.png Archivo:Regeneracion de Noro.gif Archivo:Reunion del Aogiri.jpg Archivo:Rhhd.png Archivo:RjzVyV.gif Archivo:Roma.jpg Archivo:Roma Y Uta Vs Investigadores.png Archivo:Roma reaparece.png Archivo:Rostro de Floppy en las sombras.png Archivo:Ryou de niño.png Archivo:Ryou es asesinado por Jack.png Archivo:Ryou salva a Taishi.png Archivo:Ryou y Aki siendo perseguidos por la policia.png Archivo:Saiko actual.png Archivo:Saiko llorando por la muerte Ginshi.png Archivo:Sala de conferencias del S1.jpg Archivo:Sasaki's Kagune Arm Transformed.jpg Archivo:Seidou Takizawa Post-Subasta re-.png Archivo:Seidou acariciando a Rocky.png Archivo:Seidou apunto de ser derrato.png Archivo:Seidou ataca a Hachikawa.png Archivo:Seidou atacado por Noro.gif Archivo:Seidou atraviesa a Amon con su kagune.png Archivo:Seidou dicutiendo con Amon sobre la situación actual.png Archivo:Seidou discuendo con Juuzou.png Archivo:Seidou discutiendo con Akira.png Archivo:Seidou dispara proyectiles a Tatara.png Archivo:Seidou durante el Asalto a Anteiku.png Archivo:Seidou durante la reunión de investigadores.png Archivo:Seidou en si juventud.png Archivo:Seidou es asignado al Distriro 20 Anime.png Archivo:Seidou es asignado al Distrito 20.png Archivo:Seidou felicita a Akira.png Archivo:Seidou felicita a Amon.png Archivo:Seidou herido de gravedad por Noro.png Archivo:Seidou intenta hablar con Houji.png Archivo:Seidou llorando por el miedo de morir..png Archivo:Seidou observando las notas.png Archivo:Seidou preguntando a Shikorae si quiere comerse a Hachikawa.png Archivo:Seidou recuerda cuando fue encerrado por Kanou.png Archivo:Seidou salva a Houji.png Archivo:Seidou se niega a felicitar a Juuzou.png Archivo:Seidou se reencuentra con Akira.png Archivo:Seidou sorprendido por las acciones de Akira.png Archivo:Seidou sorprendido por las palabras de Amon.png Archivo:Seidou torturado por Kanou.jpg Archivo:Seidou vs Amon.png Archivo:Seidou vs Hachikawa.png Archivo:Seidou y Akira discutiendo.png Archivo:Shiro.jpg Archivo:Shuu vs Ui.png Archivo:Simbolo de Aogiri Tunica.jpg Archivo:Suzuki Nobuyuki.jpg Archivo:Suzuya apuñala en el ojo a Kurona.png Archivo:Tabla de calificaciones.png Archivo:Taishi golpea a Jack.png Archivo:Takizawa Discute con Juuzou.png Archivo:Takizawa Owl recalca su pasado.jpg Archivo:Takizawa asesina a Tomoe.png Archivo:Takizawa bebido.png Archivo:Takizawa de mal humor.png Archivo:Takizawa elogiando a Houji.png Archivo:Takizawa en la cafeteria.png Archivo:Takizawa kagune wing.png Archivo:Takizawa perfora a Tatara con su Kagune..png Archivo:Takizawa se burla de Ayato..png Archivo:Takizawa vs Sasaki.png Archivo:Takizawa y Hide.png Archivo:Takizawa y Rocky.png Archivo:Takizawadrunk.png Archivo:Takizawafinal141.png Archivo:Tatara's kakuja mask forming.png Archivo:Tatara Mascara Kakuja Fuego.png Archivo:Tatara On Fire.png Archivo:Tatara Tokyo Ghoul Carnaval Kagune (UR).png Archivo:Tatara como miembro del Chi She Lian.png Archivo:Tatara dando la orden de retiro.png Archivo:Tatara derrotado.png Archivo:Tatara durante el Asalto a Anteiku.png Archivo:Tatara durante el Asalto a Anteiku Manga.png Archivo:Tatara durante el discurso de Eto.png Archivo:Tatara en el pasado.png Archivo:Tatara extrangulando a Seidou.png Archivo:Tatara gif.gif Archivo:Tatara hablando con Kanou.png Archivo:Tatara le entrega la pierna a Naki.png Archivo:Tercera mascara kakuja de seidou.jpg Archivo:Tokyo-Ghoul-ep06-new-toys.png Archivo:Tokyo-ghoulre-90-pic-15.jpg Archivo:TokyoGhoulRev08Cap89MW-11 57b902efb83ecdfb.jpg Archivo:Tokyo Ghoul.gif Archivo:Tokyo Ghoul Jack v01 Cap 01 -MW- 01.jpg Archivo:Tokyo Ghoul Re v08 Cap 90 -MW- 02.jpg Archivo:Tokyo Ghoul Re v09 Cap 91 -MW- 01.jpg Archivo:Tokyo Ghoul Re v09 Cap 93 -MW- 01.jpg Archivo:Tokyo ghol re- capitulo 92.jpg Archivo:Tokyoghoul h11.jpg Archivo:Tomoe Hakatori.png Archivo:Tomoe derrotada por Seidou.png Archivo:Toorou Mutsuki en el pasado.png Archivo:Tooru escupe en la cara a Seidou.png Archivo:Tooru junto a Torso en la Isla Ru.png Archivo:Tooru muerde a Seidou.png Archivo:Touka2.jpg Archivo:Touka consolando Hinami.png Archivo:Touka consolando a Hinami.png Archivo:Touka libera a Chunta.png Archivo:Tsukiyama Reaparece.png Archivo:Tumblr inline nra3eaV2Sk1txlwvy 500.gif Archivo:Tumblr inline nvkbzz9UTg1tttv9i 540.png Archivo:Tumblr n9m262J4Lq1qze3hdo1 r2 500.gif Archivo:Tumblr nke1nsNygN1tdpeqso1 500.gif Archivo:Tumblr npkgxqV7PZ1qze3hdo1 r2 500.gif Archivo:Tumblr oa1z3dbrGA1qlqhc2o4 r1 540.gif Archivo:Tumblr occujlvMQE1qze3hdo1 r2 500.gif Archivo:Ultima aparicón de Amon.png Archivo:Ultima vision de Tatara.png Archivo:Ultimos momentos de Tatara.jpg Archivo:Wiki-Wordmark Gintama Wiki.png Archivo:Yakumo vs Suzuya.jpg Archivo:Yamori a punto de atacar a su Torturador.png Archivo:Yamori a punto de golpear a Naki.png Archivo:Yamori derrotado por Kaneki.png Archivo:Yamori desarrolla su segunda personalidad.png Archivo:Yamori durante su tortura.png Archivo:Yamori es herido de gravedad por Arima.png Archivo:Yamori gif.gif Archivo:Yamori golpeando a Yamori.png Archivo:Yamori se libera de su tortura.png Archivo:Yamori torturando a Kaneki.png Archivo:Yamori torturando a Kaneki Anime.png Archivo:Yamori visita el Anteiku.png Archivo:Yamori vs Kaneki.png Archivo:Yoshimura Oneshot.png Archivo:Yoshimura captured.png Archivo:Yoshimura vs Investigadores Clase Especial.png Archivo:Yoshitoki le pregunta a Maru si puede ser Vice Comandante.png Archivo:Yukimura Doble.PNG Archivo:Yukimura Doble Anime.PNG Archivo:東京喰種√A OP Fulli Tokyo Ghoul Season 2 Opening Fulli Munou (無能) by österreich Archivo:0056-006.png Archivo:67adf2b28a9bca8c22616cadac7b6b84.jpg Archivo:0076-008.jpg Archivo:0076-011.jpg Archivo:2011illust.jpg Archivo:2016illust.jpg Archivo:13692386 322723148058859 573289149 o.jpg Archivo:13694195 322722488058925 1164721448 o.jpg Archivo:13694239 322723794725461 1621372181 o.jpg Archivo:13699356 322723418058832 1915719824 o.jpg Archivo:13699435 322723318058842 64130218 o.jpg Archivo:13699465 322723508058823 763270600 o.jpg Archivo:13702275 322723698058804 680779320 o.jpg Archivo:13709700 322723844725456 660553430 o.jpg Archivo:13720565 322723221392185 1958746853 o.jpg Archivo:13730680 322723598058814 922308890 o.jpg Archivo:1450167403 Tokijskij Gul-spaces.ru.gif